Vivre Sans Toi
by niil-iste
Summary: Song fic sur un groupe connu... La séparation de 2 personnes...La blessure de l'une...


_**Chaque seconde**_

**Titre :** Vivre sans Toi ou Chaque Seconde (de Kyo)

**Disclaimer :** J'ai emprunté les paroles de la chanson Chaque Seconde du groupe français Kyo. J'aurais pu prendre n'importe quelle chanson de leur album Le Chemin (excepté Le Chemin et Je cours) le résultat eût été le même. Mais j'aime particulièrement cette chanson.

**Petite Note :** C'est une première song-fic pour moi. Soyez indulgent. Je ne gagne rien à l'écrire. Comme j'espère ne rien perdre, sauf votre respect, peut-être.

**Petite Note 2 :** Comme vous le comprendrez, c'est bien un jeune homme qui parle de son petit ami, masculin, lui aussi. En espérant que cela ne vous rebute pas, sinon, et bien, vous faites comme si j'avais oublié de faire tous mes accords adjectifs/sujets/verbes ;)

_J'ai cherché l'erreur, au cœur du système_

Je l'ai cherché longtemps. Pourquoi m'avais-tu laissé tomber, alors que l'on s'entendait si bien ? Je l'ai cherché en moi…Je n'avais rien fait en plus ou en moins… Alors, je suis allé plus loin, voir ce qui avait changé chez toi…

_Ce qui brille est un leurre, _

Tu étais ma lumière, je te suivais, je ne pouvais vivre sans toi à mes côtés pour me seconder, m'aimer. Tu étais ma lumière après les années sombres de ma descente aux enfers…Tu m'avais aidé à m'en sortir, doucement, tu m'as redonné confiance en moi.

_Ce qui brille peu fondre au soleil_

Et puis tu es parti, sans rien dire, un matin, je me suis levé, tu n'étais plus là… Alors, les souvenirs de ces années si noires après cet 'accident'. J'étais effondré….et espérais que tu saurais gardé ta langue…je ne voulais pas que mes 'amis' sachent ce qui m'étais arrivé.

_J'ai cherché l'erreur, qui trouble mon sommeil_

Alors, j'ai encore analysé ta vie de ces derniers temps, je n'avais plus que cela pour me sortir de ma torpeur, pour éviter le suicide, malgré ta thérapie de choc.

_J'ai cherché pendant des heures_

Je me suis remémoré les longs moments où tu partais, seul, enfin, je crois… ta mine épanouie quand tu rentrais…tes chemises un peu trop froissées, surtout pour le bureau… des regards furtifs à mes sœurs…

_Pour voir que tout est à refaire_

Mais je ne crois plus en rien. La dernière chose que j'ai cru, c'est toi, avec tes gestes pleins d'amour en dedans, ta vie de fou, de patron surbooké, d'amant de luxe.

_Enfin tout est clair, je relève la tête_

mais maintenant, je me dis que tu te foutais bien de moi. Tu restais, mais tu avais toute une vie à l'extérieur. Et moi, je me morfondais dans mon coin comme le débile que je suis, depuis cet 'accident'. Je réalise, et j'y remédie

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde_

Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce jour, il y a 6 ans, comme hier, quand tu m'a abandonné. Accepter les faits. Vivre pour le présent, pas pour ce passé violent, violé.

_Comme si demain était la fin du monde_

Libérer mon inconscient de cette menace d'explosion. Ne pas avoir à réfléchir à tes réactions face à telle ou telle œuvre que je ramène chaque jour. Réactions violentes, ou admiratives, tu étais d'une humeur si changeante… Je m'en étais accommodé, mais là… Je me rends compte que tu étais insupportable.

_Etre libre pour de bon_

Dormir tranquille, sans avoir à me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Juste de moi, de ma petite vie, de mon appart', d'un futur copain, de mes artistes, leurs écrits, leurs sons, leurs vies. Les laisser m'envahir sans que quelqu'un me fasse de remarques. Vivre !

_A trop vouloir s'élever, on tombe_

J'ai essayé de te retenir, je n'étais pas assez exotique. Tu es parti. Tu avais tellement l'habitude de diriger froidement… je laissais mes sentiments m'envahir, pour tout. Tu rangeais le moindre objet, j'affectionnais mon bordel organisé. Tu avais la vie, je vivais dans le passé. Tu étais mon trophée, je me suis trop acharné ! Alors, tu m'as abandonné, comme tous les autres, que tu laisses dans leurs ennuis, toujours, voici ma vie, voici mes fantômes…

_Abandonner la fièvre, ne plus regarder en arrière_

Et puis, je me suis décidé, encore une fois : tu n'existe plus, tu n'es plus une part vivante de moi, comme cette jambe, tu es mort en moi. Je change de vie, de lieu…

_Trouver l'essentiel pour enfin oublier le reste_

Je ne garde que mon corps, mes amis, mes artistes, qui sont ma raison d'être sur cette terre de luxure, et d'injustice.

_Je n'veux plus d'adresse_

Oui, je déménage, tu ne saura ou je suis, peut-être sous les ponts, tu me verras peut-être un jour dans ton lit, pour te faire crier et gémir.

_Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on me blesse_

Mais toi, tu ne me feras plus rien, je ne veux plus que quelqu'un se lie à moi, la vie n'est plus mienne, elle n'est possible que pour ces autres qui parcourre les rues, qui me contactent pour….tout !

_Je voudrais pouvoir éclore et demain sourire encore_

Pouvoir revivre, me reconstruire, ce que tu m'a empêché de faire, durant ces dernières années pas volontairement, mais tu me minais. Mais je me relève, et me débarrasse de toi, de tes manies, de tes contraintes. Je renais, réapprends de moi-même, et me repais de cette paix si ardemment désirée.

_Enfin tout est clair, je relève la tête_

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde_

_Comme si demain était la fin du monde_

_Etre libre pour de bon_

_A trop vouloir s'élever, on tombe_

_On tombe…._

_C'est décousu, alors n'hésitez pas à poser des questions…Parce que je ne me sens pas de la remanier…ou plus tard, ptètre…_

_Si les mises en formes comme le gras, l'italique et le souligné ne passent pas, j'en suis désolée, mais alors, quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment faire précisément ?_

_Niil la folle surmenée de lecture_


End file.
